L'autre prophétie
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: Et si il existait une autre prophétie. Et si le destin du monde se trouvait entre les mains d'une personne inattendue.
1. Prélude

« L'autre prophétie » par Nausicaahime04.

Prélude.

Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Il était minuit passé et le ministre se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Ces derniers mois avaient été éreintants, notamment à cause du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. La société magique était en ébullition. Beaucoup avaient peur et Fudge, en tant que ministre, se devait de rassurer ses concitoyens, tout en essayant de se rassurer lui-même.

Il rassembla ses affaires, prit ses dossiers, sa baguette, son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Sybill Trelawney, professeur de divination. Celle-ci se tenait droite devant lui et le fixait de ses yeux exorbités. Sa respiration était bruyante. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin recouvert de lettres rouges. Rouges sang. Fudge hésita puis finalement saisit le bout de papier. A peine l'eut-il retiré de la main de la sorcière que celle-ci sortit de sa transe. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller puis posa un regard étonné sur l'homme en face d'elle.

-Excusez-moi, je suis confuse mais avions-nous rendez-vous?

-Non, répondit le sorcier avec méfiance.

-Oh, dans ce cas je vais rentrer. Au revoir, monsieur.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les ténèbres d'un couloir mal éclairé.  
Fudge resta un moment immobile, tenant toujours le parchemin ensanglanté. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il le lut.

Il était plus de 23 heures en cette douce nuit d'avril. Au ministère, ne restaient que les gardiens et Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, figé sur le seuil de son bureau et les yeux rivés sur un bout de parchemin parsemé de lettres écarlates.

"C'est une catastrophe."

Chapitre I


	2. The dark side of the moon

N'étant pas une grande spécialiste de l'informatique, j'ai fait quelques erreurs sur mon prélude, deux trois anomalies d'édition, dont je m'excuse (c'est ma toute première fic sur ce site, alors soyez indulgents, s'il-vous-plait).

J'avais commencé cette fic sur un autre site mais, mes études étant très prenantes, je n'avais pas pu la continuer. Mais, j'ai désormais beaucoup de temps libre, donc je vais donner une suite à ce prélude, et, si ma fic vous plait, je la finirai.

Dans ma fic, je prends de grandes libertés avec le récit original, notamment je ne prends absolument pas en compte les volumes 6 et 7. L'action se déroule approximativement entre la 5ème et la 6ème année.

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à une certaine JK Rowling.

The dark side of the moon.

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis un bon quart d'heure. C'était une habitude chez lui. Tourner en rond lui permettait de se détendre et de réfléchir. Et là, il avait désespérément besoin de se calmer. La guerre était proche, il le sentait, et son protégé était loin d'être prêt. Et cela l'inquiétait. Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par un grand bruit venant de la cheminée. Dans l'âtre, les douces flammes jaunes orangés avaient été remplacées par de grandes flammes vertes. Dumbledore se rapprocha de la cheminée, s'attendant à accueillir un sorcier. Mais ce fut une chouette tachetée qui surgit du feu. A sa patte, une lettre avait été attachée avec un lien de cuir.

_« Voilà une manière bien insolite d'envoyer un courrier »_

Le directeur se dirigea vers l'animal qui s'était posée sur un coin de bureau et prit délicatement la missive qui portait le sceau du Ministre de la Magie. Sur le papier, deux mots seulement :

**« Venez. Vite. »**

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. L'affaire devait être sérieuse pour faire perdre au ministre toute sa rhétorique d'homme politique. Sans perdre une seconde, le directeur s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. La chouette vint se poser sur son épaule et tous deux traversèrent le mur de flammes vertes, direction le Ministère.

Le directeur de Poudlard arriva directement dans le bureau du ministre. Tout était sombre et Dumbledore se demanda un instant si Fudge était encore en ces lieux. La chouette tachetée quitta alors son épaule et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Le vieux sorcier décida de la suivre et trouva enfin le ministre avachit sur un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur-feu dans une main, un morceau de parchemin ensanglanté dans l'autre.

Fudge sentit une présence près de lui. Il avait fait vite. Sans lever les yeux de son verre, l'infortuné ministre tendit le bout de papier au nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore le prit, intrigué.

**Dans un monde déchiré entre deux futurs**

**L'Ange Noir s'éveillera.**

**Descendant de la Lune**

**Sa naissance fut célébrée par la brillante déesse**

**Et alors que les idéaux s'affronteront**

**Il étendra ses ailes sombres**

**Et sauvera le monde**

**Ou le détruira.**

« C'est votre professeur de divination qui me l'a donné. Merlin que je hais cette femme, expliqua Fudge avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

-Intéressant.

-Intéressant, cette…cette chose risque de tous nous anéantir et vous, vous trouvez ça intéressant ! couina le ministre. Et bien vous m'excuserez de ne pas partager votre enthousiasme.

Il posa son verre, se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

-Comme si le retour de l'autre cinglé ne suffisait pas. Mais qu'est qu'on va faire ? Bon, le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, à la limite on s'y attendait, je m'y étais préparé, comprenez. Mais là, là… C'est trop. Si j'avais su que la fonction de ministre impliquait de faire face à tout un tas de prophéties apocalyptiques, pensez bien que je n'aurais jamais postulé pour le poste.

Fudge se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un profond soupir. Tout ceci le désespérait.

-Apocalyptique ? Pas forcément. Si ce que le Professeur Trelawney a écrit est vrai, et je pense que c'est le cas, cette créature peut sauver le monde.

-Nous avons déjà un sauveur, Albus, répliqua sèchement le ministre. Cette chose n'apportera que le chaos. Vous être trop optimiste.

-Peut être. Mais se lamenter ne servira à rien. Nous devons d'abord trouver celui ou celle qui se transformera en 'ange'.

-Comment ?

Dumbledore relut attentivement la prophétie tout en lissant sa barbe.

-Et bien… il est écrit que sa naissance fut célébrée par la Lune. Nous devons donc rechercher dans les archives un phénomène lunaire extraordinaire.

-Soit. Et quand nous l'aurons trouvé, que ferons-nous ?

-Chaque chose en son temps.

En fait Dumbledore ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait une fois cette personne trouvée.

-Qui, à part moi, connait l'existence de ceci ? demanda-t-il en montrant le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

-Vous êtes le premier à qui je la montre, et le Professeur Trelawney semblait avoir tout oublié.

-Fort bien. Surtout, gardez cela pour vous. De mon côté, j'en aviserai des personnes de confiance qui nous aiderons dans nos recherches.

-Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

-Croyez-moi, moins il y aura de personnes au courant pour cette prophétie, mieux ce sera. En attendant, rentrez chez vous, trouvez une excuse pour votre épouse…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, dit Fudge en se levant de son fauteuil. Cela fait un mois que je rentre tard, elle ne s'en inquiètera pas.

-Parfait, ainsi nous pourrons travailler sans que vos heures supplémentaires paraissent suspectes. Rentrez chez vous. De mon côté, je vais tacher de trouver des informations sur cette créature.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore plia le parchemin en quatre et le glissa dans une des poches secrète de sa robe. Puis il se rapprocha de la cheminée.

-Nous nous reverrons demain soir. Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Voilà, le premier chapitre est (enfin) terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

With love,

Nausicaa.

PS : le titre du chapitre est inspiré du nom d'un album mythique des Pink Floyd.


	3. Can't fight the moonlight

O mon dieu, o mon dieu ! Deux mois sans nouveaux chapitre. Honte à moi ! Enfin, maintenant que je n'ai plus d'examens à passer, de résultats à attendre, d'apparts à chercher ou que sais-je encore, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à cette fic.

Chapitre II : Can't fight the moonlight.

-Parfait, ainsi nous pourrons travailler sans que vos heures supplémentaires paraissent suspectes. Rentrez chez vous. De mon côté, je vais tacher de trouver des informations sur cette créature.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore plia le parchemin en quatre et le glissa dans une des poches secrète de sa robe. Puis il se rapprocha de la cheminée.

-Nous nous reverrons demain soir. Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Deux mois plus tard.

Severus Snape était réputé être un homme froid, inflexible, intransigeant, parfois cassant, que peu de choses pouvaient troubler. Ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas, son visage restant invariablement inexpressif et fermé. Mais en cet instant, le visage du maître des potions était tout sauf inexpressif. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si seulement cela était possible, il reflétait parfaitement les émotions qui agitaient le ténébreux professeur: incompréhension, colère, peur…

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il repensa à cette nuit orageuse, il y a deux mois, ou il avait eu la surprise de trouver le directeur de Poudlard sur le pas de sa porte à une heure plus que tardive. Le vieux sorcier lui avait alors tendu un parchemin parsemé de lettres écarlates. Le professeur de potion l'avait parcouru rapidement et avait poussé un profond soupir.

Une prophétie, encore une.

Pendant deux mois, ils avaient investi la bibliothèque de l'école, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur l'Ange noir. Ils avaient aussi obtenu, sous un faux prétexte, l'autorisation de consulter les archives de la Gazette. Si la Lune avait eu un éclat particulier, la Gazette en avait forcément parlé. Les recherches avaient été laborieuses, ils n'étaient que quatre dans la confidence (Dumbledore, Fudge, Minerva McGonagall et lui-même), et chacun avaient du faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur l'Ange Noir. Apparemment, cette créature n'avait jamais existée. Par contre, ils avaient collecté plusieurs informations sur la Lune, dont un précieux témoignage que Snape avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de sa collection. Un sorcier anonyme, contemporain des fondateurs de Poudlard, y racontait avoir rencontré la déesse de la Lune en personne.

_En la nuit du 21 Décembre XXXX, je pris en chasse un loup mâle au pelage sombre, grand et robuste, un chef de meute à n'en pas douter. Je le pourchassai sans relâche pendant des heures traversant des paysages enneigés à couper le souffle. La Lune était pleine, le ciel constellé d'étoiles. C'était une nuit magnifique. Mais je n'en avais cure. Le plus important pour l'heure, c'était ma proie. Une fois tuée, elle irait rejoindre ma collection de trophées de chasse, l'une des plus belles de Grande-Bretagne._

_Las de cette course poursuite, je décochai une flèche qui toucha la bête à la cuisse. Celle-ci s'écroula dans la neige. Je mis pied à terre et m'approcha doucement de l'animal blessé, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Je pris une flèche dans mon carquois et visai la tête. C'était la fin. La flèche partit… et se transforma en poussière avant d'atteindre sa cible. Contrarié, je cherchai du regard l'impudent responsable de cela._

_Et c'est là que je la vis._

_Une femme, très grande, fine malgré un ventre arrondi par la grossesse, une peau diaphane, un visage fin et délicat, de grands yeux gris… Et une imposante chevelure qui semblait composée de longs fils d'argent. Elle portait une robe de velours noir qui accentuait encore la blancheur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Elle était belle, très belle, trop peut-être, et sous cette Lune, elle semblait presque irréelle. _

_Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et ses yeux gris me fixaient, transperçant mon âme. Je me sentais si petit, si faible face à cette femme belle comme une déesse et fière comme une reine. Et je n'aimais pas cela. Lentement et avec une grâce infinie, elle s'approcha de la bête à l'agonie. Quelle imprudence ! D'un geste sec, elle arracha la flèche. Le loup hurla mais à mon plus grand étonnement, ne fit rien contre elle. Elle le caressa doucement, comme pour le rassurer, et plaça sa main droite au dessus de la plaie laissée par la flèche. Une douce lumière bleue enveloppa le loup et toutes ses blessures se refermèrent. La lumière se dissipa, l'animal se releva sans difficulté. Aucun sorcier n'était capable de faire cela, même les meilleurs médicomages ne pouvaient rien faire sans baguette. Mais qui donc était cette femme ? _

_Elle se redressa avec élégance et me fit face, le loup assis à ses côtés. Son regard était sévère. _

_« Pourquoi faire preuve d'une telle cruauté ? »_

_Sa voix était belle et majestueuse, comme elle._

_Je lui expliquai que j'aimais le frisson de la chasse, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard méprisant qui me déplut profondément. J'armai mon arc, prêt à transpercer le cœur de cette impertinente, aussi belle fut-elle. Mais avant que la flèche ne parte, elle tomba en poussière, ainsi que l'arc. _

_Désarmé mais pas découragé, je pris ma baguette Mais avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre doloris, je fus plaqué au sol par une pression énorme. Cela dura une seconde, une minute, une éternité. Quand la pression s'estompa, je me relevai lentement. Ce que je vis alors me laissa sans voix. _

L'anecdote s'arrêtait là. La page suivante était un croquis, le sorcier avait du pensé qu'un dessin valait mieux qu'un grand discours. Il représentait l'inconnue. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais plus que sa grande beauté, ce furent ses trois paires d'ailes noires et l'aura lumineuse qui l'entourait qui attira l'attention de Snape. La déesse de la Lune dans toute sa magnificence. Cette rencontre fortuite avait marqué le sorcier car tout le livre était consacré à la Lune (légendes du monde entier, astronomie, calendrier lunaire, influence sur les plantes, les animaux, la magie…). C'était vraiment passionnant. Et instructif.

Snape avait immédiatement fait part de sa découverte aux autres. Deux jours plus tard, Fudge débarquait en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et un article de la Gazette dans la main. Apparemment, la Lune s'était manifestée un soir de juin, seize ans auparavant. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à consulter le Grand Registre pour savoir qui était né ce jour.

Quand il repensait à tout cela, Severus Snape avait la désagréable impression d'être un traître. Surtout depuis que Fudge leur avait dévoilé son plan concernant celui qui allait vraisemblablement devenir l'Ange Noir. Enfin, comme si assassiner un enfant pouvait être considérer comme un plan.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, répéta-t-il, la voix un peu plus assurée.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Professeur Snape, dit fermement Fudge. Il en va de la survie de l'humanité.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers McGonagall, espérant son soutien. Celle-ci était terriblement gênée. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'urgence de la situation. Mais elle compatissait à la détresse de son confrère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la solution du Ministre un peu trop …extrême.

-Il existe peut-être une autre solution, une solution plus acceptable pour tout le monde, tenta-t-elle.

-Ah bon, laquelle ? Allons Minerva, vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Je suis désolé, dit Fudge à l'adresse de Snape.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux. La culpabilité l'accablait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se sentait mal, si mal.

-Il y en aurait peut-être une.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, avec d'autant plus d'intérêt que, depuis le début de la réunion, le vieux sorcier était resté silencieux. Ce sentant observer, le vieux sorcier sortit de sa rêverie.

-Je veux dire, je pense qu'il existe une autre solution.

Deux ans plus tard.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se promenaient sur la fameuse 5eme Avenue de New-York, savourant leur présence inopinée dans la mégalopole américaine. Après avoir passé leurs A.S.P. avec plus ou moins de succès (plus pour Hermione, moins pour les garçons), les trois amis avaient commencé leur formation d'aurors. D'ailleurs, le matin même, ils étaient encore à Londres, prêts pour autre journée de stage quand le Ministre de la Magie en personne les avait convoqués. Scrimgeour leur avait ordonné de partir sur le champ pour New-York, sans pour autant leur dire pourquoi.

Il leur avait été demandé de voyager en avion et avec de faux passeports, chose qui avait beaucoup étonné les apprentis aurors. Utiliser le réseau transatlantique de cheminées (le RTC) aurait été plus simple et plus rapide. Mais le ministère leur avait gracieusement offert des billets en classe affaire, donc le trio n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Les apprentis-aurors n'étaient à New-York que pour deux jours. Le rendez-vous avec le chef des aurors de Nouvelle Angleterre n'étant que dans quatre heures, ils avaient décidé de profiter de leur « séjour ». A deux voix contre une, il fut décidé que la matinée serait consacrée au lèche-vitrine sur la célèbre 5eme Avenue. Et pendant que les garçons regardaient avec émerveillement les vitrines de Noël, Hermione jouait les guides touristiques :

« A votre droite, le Rockefeller Center. Complexe commerciale construit par la famille Rockefeller, il est composé de dix-neuf bâtiments. Il fut déclaré National Historic Landmark en 1988. A l'origine de cet ambitieux projet, John Davison Rockefeller (1839-1937) qui, à la fin des années 20…

-Dis, Harry, tu crois qu'il faudra lui donner un pourboire ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci rigola, pas trop fort pour ne pas vexer Hermione. « Il ne faut pas perdre une occasion de s'instruire », telle était la devise de la jeune femme.

Le trio continua à remonter la 5eme Avenue. Soudain, Ron s'immobilisa net.

-Ron ! Non mais ça va pas de s'arrêter comme ça, gronda Hermione qui avait évité de justesse la collision avec le rouquin. Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-Ron, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry. L'attitude de son meilleur ami l'inquiétait : il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Intrigués, Harry et Hermione suivirent son regard. Et eux aussi furent frappés de stupeur.

A quelques mètres devant eux, se trouvait Draco Malfoy en personne. Le jeune homme blond se promenait tranquillement, une jolie jeune femme brune à son bras. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus mais aucun des trois apprentis aurors ne purent bouger. Ils étaient comme stupéfixiés. Le couple passa à côté d'eux sans un mot et sans un regard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent immobile pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ron ne cessait de murmurer « c'est impossible, c'est impossible. ». Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément une explication logique à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quant à Harry, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus incroyable : le fait de voir Draco Malfoy déambulant dans les rues de New-York alors qu'ils avaient tous trois assisté à ses funérailles il y a deux ans, ou le fait qu'il soit passé à côté d'eux sans les voir. Comme si il ne les connaissait pas.

I did it ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai quand même mis plus de deux mois. Mais j'ai fini par en venir à bout (faut fêter ça… ou pas d'ailleurs, c'est à vous de me dire). Je tiens à souhaiter bonne chance à tous ceux qui, comme moi, reprennent le chemin de l'école (lycée, fac, école de commerce, polytechnique etc…). Une pensée aussi à ceux qui reprennent le chemin du bureau. Et oui, les vacances sont finies (bouhou ).

J'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre III avant Noël (oui, je sais, c'est dans longtemps, mais au moins j'ai de la marge).

Le titre est une chanson extraite de la BO du film Coyote Girl.

Reviews ?


End file.
